Gas cooking appliances are known to have a manifold assembly made of metal tubing or pipes that directs gas from a main gas source to the individual burners. The manifold includes one gas valve for each burner. When cooking, the consumer controls the flow of gas, and hence the levels of the cooking flame by manually adjusting the gas valve for a particular burner. The valve is fitted with a plastic knob or handle of some sort to facilitate the consumer interface with the valve.
To begin the cooking process, the flow of gas must be started and then ignited immediately. In the past, the gas was ignited simply with a match or other open flame source. Thereafter, gas cooking ranges were provided with a standing pilot light that automatically ignited the gas at the burner when the gas flow reached the burner. More recently, cooking appliances have been provided with electronic ignition systems to ignite the gas. Electronic ignition systems are used to ignite gas at the burners of gas cooking appliances without the inconvenience of hand lighting with a match or other ignition source. Electronic ignition modules also avoid the wastefulness of standing pilot lights that consume fuel when a burner is not in use. In an electronic ignition system, a spark igniter initiates a spark or series of sparks at the same time as gas flow is initiated to the burner assembly.
When a gas appliance is used for indoor or weather-protected installations, known electronic gas ignition systems using spark igniters, electronic ignition modules and switch harnesses have been used effectively. However, it is desirable to have similar convenience for igniting outdoor gas cooking appliances, and known ignition modules and switch harnesses have not provided sufficient weather resistance for prolonged outdoor use.
Basic reed switches are known. A reed switch can have switch contacts in an enclosed glass or other weatherproof housing. The reed switch contacts are opened and closed through the manipulation of a magnet, which causes the switch elements to be magnetized and contact one another or to be non-magnetized and separate from on another. It is known to use the basic principles of a reed switch in a rotary operating condition such that the switch can be moved from an open condition to a closed condition by rotating a knob containing a magnet therein in close proximity to the vessel containing the reed switch contacts.
A problem with known rotary actuated reed switches is that the switch contacts are close to the surface of the appliance so that the control knob containing the magnet is in close proximity thereto. It is known to use magnets in other accessories, such as note and recipe card holders, outdoor accessory lights for cooking grills, utensil holders and the like. If an accessory containing a magnet of sufficient strength is placed near the control knob containing the magnet for the reed switch, the reed switch can be actuated inadvertently by the magnet on the accessory, or the magnet on the accessory can interfere with the proper operation of the reed switch through rotation of the control knob. Further, the magnet can be dislodged or lost when the control knob is removed for cleaning. If the knob is damaged and requires replacements, the consumers options for a replacement part are limited if operation of the reed switch is to be maintained.